


좀비좀비 10

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [10]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 10

"커크."

술루가 가볍게 커크의 뺨을 두드렸다. 느릿느릿 눈꺼풀을 들어올렸지만 그 아래 푸른 눈동자는 아직 촛점이 흐리다.

"우린 갈 거에요."  
"왜 그 말이 안 나오나 했어."

커크가 갈라진 목소리로 웃었다. 술루가 그런 커크의 입가에 물통을 대 주었다. 잔뜩 갈라져 보기만 해도 아플 것 같은 입술에서 피가 스몄다. 체콥은 가만히 커크의 목울대가 울리는 것을 바라보았다. 술루는 다시 한 번 커크의 땀을 닦아주었다.

"건너편으로 간다는 소리에요. 상태가 생각보다 안 좋아. 일단 항생제랑 진통제라도......."  
"그냥 갈 생각은?"  
"너무 위험해요."  
"낙오자는 놓고 가는거, 잊었어? 너 지금 이러는 것도 규율 위반이야."

술루가 잠시 커크를 바라보았다. 그는 별 다른 이야기는 하지 않았다. 다만 막 하려던 것을 멈춘 채 굳은 표정으로 커크를 내려다 보았을 뿐이다. 체콥이 보기에 술루는 당장이라도 커크에게 주먹질을 하고 싶은 듯 보였다. 하지만 그런 일은 벌어지지 않았고 술루는 깊게 한숨을 쉬었을 뿐이다. 

"...한 명의 좀비가 더 늘어나는 것을 막은거죠."  
"상처 받았어."  
"그래서 이번엔 아깝게 놓쳐버린, 좀비가 될 수 있는 기회를 다시 주려고요."

술루가 테이블 위에 총을 내려놓고는 허리를 숙여 커크를 묶은 줄을 풀어내었다. 

"어쨌건 가서 냉장고를 열 생각이에요. 그러고나선 아침이 되기 전이라도 여길 뜰 테니까 돌아올 때 까지 잘 버텨봐요."  
“할 수 있겠어?”

커크의 푸른 눈이 체콥을 바라보았다. 체콥은 저도 모르게 주먹을 쥐었다.

“할 수 있어요.”  
“체콥이 먼저 제안한거에요. 어차피 얼마 멀지도 않아.”  
“서두를 필요 없어.”

술루가 다시 한 번 커크를 바라보았다. 체콥은 그가 다시 한 번 한숨을 쉴 것이라 생각했지만 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 대신 술루는 야간투시경을 체콥에게 던졌다.

“원근감이 좀 떨어질거야. 사용해 본 적 있어?”  
“훈련 때요.”  
“일단 복도만 건너면 사실 투시경은 필요 없을거야. 보안 해제하고, 복도에 불을 켜. 어차피 그것들은 밝고 어두움에 반응하는게 아니니까. 그리고 혹시 모르니 일단은 조명탄을 쓸거야. 이건 비상시를 위한 투자라고 생각해.”

말을 하면서도 바쁘게 움직인 손이 제 머리 위에 투시경을 고정시키고는 체콥의 것을 바로잡아 주었다. 탄창을 채우고 소음기와 조명탄을 점검한다. 마지막으로 체콥에게 수통과 에너지바를 하나 더 쥐어주었다.

“먹어 둬.”

술루가 기지개를 켰다. 체콥은 억지로 퍽퍽한 초콜릿을 씹었고 아무맛도 나지 않는 물로 입을 헹구었다. 물은 충분히 마셨다고 생각했는데, 수통을 받은 술루가 입을 대어 마시는 것에 저도 모르게 입술을 축였다.

“다녀올게요.”

누구에게인지 불명확한 속삭임과 동시에 문이 소리도 없이 열렸다. 잠시 잊고 있었던 빗소리가 삽시간에 귓가를 감싸고 돌았다. 체콥은 술루를 바라보았다. 그는 돌아보지 않았다. 대신 녹색 조명탄이 다시 한 번 켜졌다.

 

*

 

복도는 어두웠지만 처음처럼 모든 것이 어색하지만은 않았다. 술루는 몇 번이고 벽에 기대어 체콥을 돌아보았다. 너울거리는 그림자는 가까이 다가오기도 전에 술루의 총에 사라졌다. 다시금 치미는 욕지기를 내리누르며 체콥은 발소리를 죽이는데 최선을 다했다. 빗소리가 모든 것을 잡아먹어 그저 물 속에 잠긴 듯 어지러운 고요가 복도를 내리눌렀다. 몇 개의 문을 지나고 몇 개의 기둥을 돌아 갑자기 익숙한 녹색 불빛이 사라졌다. 술루, 라고 입을 여는 순간 억센 손이 어깨를 끌어당겼다.

“전력은 연결되어 있어.”

술루가 문 밖을 확인했다. 체콥은 멍하니 방 안을 둘러보았다. 자신이 설명 받은 통제실이 아니다. 분명 늘어선 기기들은 자신이 통제실에 있다는 것을 알려주지만 작전의 청사진에 이런 방은 존재하지 않았다. 비슷하지만 전혀 다르다. 다시 한 번, 돌아오지 않았던 대답들이 머릿속을 채웠다. 입을 여는 대신 체콥은 설명을 원하는 시선을 담아 술루를 바라보았지만 그는 이것저것 버튼을 누르느라 바쁜 듯 체콥을 돌아보지 않았다.

“알고 있겠지만 여기 온 것이 처음은 아니야. 몇 번이나 시도했지만 실패했지. 우리에게 가장 중요한 것은 시간이야, 체콥. 커크는 얼마나 더 버틸 수 있을 지 모르고 아침에 구조헬기가 온다는 것도 비가 그치지 않으면 더 장담할 수 없어. 그리고.......”

다시 한 번 말이 끊어졌다. 대신 차가운 손이 어깨를 내리눌렀다. 체콥은 제 앞에 놓인 모니터의 전원을 켰다.

“부탁할게. 나는 다시는 이 센터에 오고 싶지 않아. 여기서 너무 많이 죽었거든. 지하 보관고로 가는 문을 열어줘.”  
“술루?”  
“맞아. 지하야.”

술루가 손바닥으로 얼굴을 쓸었다. 얇은 입술이 무어라 더 설명을 하려는 듯 달싹이다 그대로 다물어졌다. 모니터에 불빛이 들어오고 익숙한 구동음이 한순간에 테이블 위를 울렸다. 다시 한 번 문 밖을 살핀 술루가 방 안의 전원을 켰다. 복도까지 단번에, 그동안 지긋지긋하게 따라붙던 어둠이 사라졌다. 체콥은 멍하니 술루를 바라보았다.

“미안. 하지만 설명 할 시간이 없어. 난 그럴 권한도 없고. 부탁이니 지하실 문을 열어줘.”

체콥은 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다. 아직 밀린 질문은 많다. 살아 돌아간다면 시간 역시 넘치도록 많을 것이다. 술루가 뒤쪽 냉동고를 여는 소리를 들으며 체콥은 키보드 위에 손가락을 얹었다. 지금까지는 커크와 술루가 저를 이끌었지만 이제는 온전히 체콥의 시간이다. 익숙하게 움직이는 손가락에 화면 가득 코드들이 쏟아져 내린다. 입으로 하는 언어보다 더 친숙한 그것들에 순식간에 긴장이 풀어진다. 체콥은 느릿느릿 익숙한 멜로디를 흥얼거렸다. 빠져드는 것은 언제나 한순간이었다.  
얼마나 지났을까. 정신없이 키보드 위를 달리던 손이 멈추었다. 모든 것이 한 곳을 가르키는 가운데 단 하나의 우회로가 막혀있다. 결국은 정면 돌파인가... 체콥은 계속해서 커크가 말했던 단어를 떠올리고는 잠시 뺨을 긁적였다. 그 순간, 어울리지 않게 단조로운 빛깔의 팝업이 떠올랐다.

"술루?"  
"음?"

앰플을 확인하던 술루가 고개를 들었다. 체콥은 다시 한 번 메시지를 읽었다. 

"너무 늦었다는데요?"

술루가 미간을 찌푸리더니 단번에 다가왔다. 손가락이 몇 번 키를 눌렀지만 팝업은 사라지지 않았다. 빌어먹을. 낮게 읊조리는 욕설에 저도 모르게 체콥은 술루를 올려다 보았다. 메시지는 간단했다. TOO LATE. 늦었다. 무엇이? 

"그래도 혹시 모르니..."  
"안돼."

술루가 비명처럼 외쳤다. J.H. 메시지 끝의 서명을 다시 한 번 되새기며 입술을 깨문다. 동시에 재빠르게 체콥의 손목을 잡았다. 차고 마른 손가락이 단단하게 감겼다.

"가야해. 시간이 없어."  
“하지만.......”  
"옥상에 헬기가 있어."  
"네?"  
"무사할거라는 보장은 없지만 저들은 계단을 잘 오르지 못하니까. 그리고 연료가 남아있기를 바라야지."

거칠게 잡아당기는 것에 끌려나가듯 의자에서 일어섰다. 바퀴가 밀려나가며 시끄러운 소리를 낸다. 술루는 문도 닫지 않고 그대로 복도를 내달렸다. 단단히 잡힌 손목이 화끈거렸다.


End file.
